spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Coon
The Coon is the superhero alter-ego of Eric Cartman in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. The game starts with The Coon and Friends gathered at a table discussing, or more correctly, informing the other 'superheroes' of their roles in the Superhero franchise. The Coon allows The New Kid to become a superhero and after assigning them a persona and character sheet, sends them out on quests. Appearance and Personality The Coon refers to himself as a Ninja Manimal. He is the child of a space raccoon and an animal control officer. He has raccon ears on top of his head and a fur raccoon mask surrounding his eyes and covering his nose and cheeks. His costume is primarily black with a red cape. The cape bears a large letter 'C' in the center. He wears a white t-shirt with a large 'C' in the middle. He wears a black utility belt with a gold buckle. The Coon has a raccoon tail and wears silver claws on his fingers. The Coon is very short-tempered and lacks patience. He seems to walk the line between good and evil. Abilities The Coon is a melee hero with good mobility. His abilities are designed to pick away at enemies while thwarting their efforts to box him in. His primary attack is Coon Claws, with Coon Lunge and Coon Pounce being used to get in and out of the fray. He's also notable as one of the few heroes with an Ultimate ability that hits the entire field at once, which is especially useful against large groups of weak foes (such as Doctor Timothy's summoned Kindergarteners or Professor Chaos's Med Bots). *'Coon Claws' - A terrible scratching that applies Bleeding. Hits three times. *'Coon Lunge' - Charge into the fray, claws flying. *'Coon Pounce' - Damage and swap places with a foe. *'Prime-Time Coon' - Ultimate - Claw all foes and make them Bleed. Quests Given * Origins * Coonstagram * Birth of a Coon Friend * Rise of the Fourthies * Mosquito in a Honey Pot * A Touch of Faith * The Talk * The Burrito Whisperer * Origins 2: New Beginnings * Civil War * Homeward Bound * The Bowels of the Beast Quotes Field/Story * "Mysterion? But you're with the Freedom Pals." * "What?" * "You did it! You stopped your dad! You saved your mom, New Kid!" * "Conner, NO!"" * "I'm The Coon. This is your kid from the future." * "Oh God, barf." * "We're back in Downtown South Park. But where is everybody?" * "More importantly, what time of period we landed at?" * "Look, ButtLord!" * "You did it, ButtLord! It's inauguration day. We can still stop Conner from becoming mayor. Let's do this!" * "This way." * "Guys? You're alive?" * "NO KYLE, I have no control over Mitch Conner." Battle * "Is it my turn now? Oh thank god." * "You're not gonna know what hit you, but it was definitely The Coon." * "Thanks for standing there like a little bitch deer in the headlights." * "Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude to bleed on someone's claws?" * "This is gonna sting." * "You mess with The Coon, you mess with his friends! Right, guys?" * "Hit someone for The Coon, Buttlord!" * "You fucked a lot of minds today, Doctor Timothy, and now you're gonna pay!" * "Nooooo!" Gallery South Park TFBH - screenshot civil-war-coon-side-rgb.jpg South Park TFBH - coon-on-car-roof.jpg Ic item coon poster.png Trivia * The Coon appears to be a general parody of "gritty" antiheroes, but his animal motif and use of metal claws specifically draws parallels to Wolverine. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters voiced by Trey Parker Category:Friendable Characters Category:Overweight Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Coon and Friends